harry potter and the return of slytherin
by manetheren824
Summary: CHAPTER 2! he heh BWA HAH HAH HA HAH HAH HA ha heh heh....erm..YEAH! R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
It was a nice warm august day-well it would have been nice if it weren't for his pathetic,fat,food-loving aunt and uncle durslyes,and of course his cousin dudly.As always Harry was tormented by them until the last day before he had to go to diagon ally to purchase everything he needed for hogwarts that year.  
"Get up Harry" he thought to himself early that morning, wishing the voice were Rons instead of his own Imagination. He knew or thought he knew that he would soon be back with all his friends and he had to admit if secretly that he would even enjoy seeing Collin Creavly.Suddenly his uncle was pounding on his door, demanding that he get up as fast as he could .He said that Harry had gotten a letter from "the devil school" as the Durslys now called Hogwarts. "Harry your slime ball head master sent something for you, oh forget it." Harry was about to beg for his uncle to give him the letter when it slipped under his door. As quick as he could Harry lunged at the letter, opened it and read:  
Dear Harry,  
Do to recent events here at hogwarts  
Over the summer, that you will soon  
Be informed of, you and everyone else  
Who belongs to Griffindor house must  
Skip buying things in Diagon Alley  
And help rebuild all Griffindor rooms.  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbeldore"  
"What can happen that could destroy an entire house?" Harry wondered aloud. Abruptly his chain of thought ended when he noticed that his door was open and in the doorway was Dumbledore himself. "You really did mean soon didn't you?" "Yes Harry I did and as to your question a wizard more powerful than Voldemort could ever be has appeared and completely destroyed all Griffindor house rooms, infact the fat lady barley escaped alive."  
"But who is that wizard?" asked Harry meekly. "Salazar Slytherin has returned along with many thought dead followers of Voldemort under his control. And as everyone knows for the past five years you and your friends have broken many rules and every time except for Sirius' death last year but in general even that was an almost total success. Only this time Hermione will be the most important because she will make the potion that will recall Godric Griffindor's spirit to a reincarnated body from the ingredients that you and Ron will receive from Professor Lupin and Professor Snape." Said Dumbledore. "Also all the other house creators are going to be back to, but that's not the worst of it Helga Huffelpuff has goined with slytherin as has her house in its entirty. However hope is not lost Rawana Ravenclaw declared ever-lasting peace between her and Godric giving us an ally to boast of." "Are all other house leaders back yet?" Asked Harry curiously. "Yes that is correct now you come with me to where Ron lives. Accio Portkey!"Suddenly everything was a bluer spinning all around him but with time the spinning slowed and eventually stopped. And there he was in Ron's familiar yard. As soon as he got there Harry couldn't help but laugh because when he arrived Ron was chasing Garden Gnomes and he stopped just at the wrong place-right on top of an old gnome's home slipping ever so slowly down behind the 4-foot weeds. Abruptly Ron popped back out of nowhere "oh, hello Harry." "Hi Ron. I take you had a good summer." Said Harry sarcastically. "Ya I mean the only thing that's happened is Salazar Slytherin alive and destroying."Retoted Ron with even greater sarcasm. Slowly he and Ron picked across the treacherous field toward each other and just by chance both fell in an extraordinarily large Nome house and the poor thing for a gnome came up out of the hole and get two heads smashed on his one head creating an ear-piercing screech of pain from it and muffled shouts of anger. "Oh dear, sorry little buddy!" Ron said to the angry gnome. The gnome just sat there and growled at them both. "Come Ron, Harry this is no time to be talking to a garden gnome." Said Dumbledore out of nowhere. "Sorry sir!" Harry and Ron apologized simeltaniously. Scrambling out of the hole with red faces, they hastily made their way behind Dumbledore toward the small 3-story house. "A Harry there you are. Albus told me you were here." Said mrs.weasly. "How have you been doing lately?" she asked nicely. "Good enough except for this whole Salazar thing." Answered Harry. "You can go make yourself coumfortble, Mr.Weasly has gone to rechieve all of your belongings that were left at your house." "Okay come on Ron let's go upstairs." And so they walked slowly up the ancient, creeky stairs to Ron's room on the 2nd floor. Opening the door slowly as not to disturb pigwigen Harry was surprised when three heavely-leadened owls shot out of the room knocking him down and bringing Ron all the way downstairs with them Ron ran back up the stairs with an extremely pail face. "Harry, the letters are from an envoy of you-know-who!" "What are you serious Ron they're actually from Lord Voldemort!?" "Yes Harry I'm dead serious somehow our another the death eaters found out where you are." "Harry come down here please," said Mr.weasly.Scrambling down the stairs to the kitchen Harry fell down at least 5 times. "Harry, I have bad news madam hoach, and professor flitwick are both death eaters. " what well what the dark mark neither of them has those!" said Harry trying to come up with any way to get them out of seeming like death eaters. "Harry your right but they are elite spies, masters of betrayal and treason, only they have never been caught and indeed we got this information from a former deatheater- proffesor Kakarof." 'Wait I thought he still was a deatheater! Or is he pretending like snape?" "He is pretending like snape only he has been doing so for far longer than snape." now you can go back up stairs. And no extendible ears ethier!"Said Mr.Weasly in a not at all calm voice. Running up the stairs as fast as they could to escape the wrath of a mad Mrs.Weasly they scuttled into Ron's room to talk about current, past, and future events. "Hey, Harry what do you think about this little scheme of Voldemorts?"Asked Ron "What do you mean little?!!!!!!" "Well we have defeated him every time right?" "Ya but he didn't have a strategically wonder-wizard commanding him those times now did he?" "True, but still this time Dumbeldor's helping us!" "So, we had at least 10 full-grown wizards helping us then and we still lost Sirius in the fray!!!!!!!!" Screamed Harry with tears in his eyes. For some time after that they discussed what they might do when screams of pain, and mad lafter issued up from down stairs. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Running down the stairs to see what was going on they were blown back by a burst of red light and when they got all they could see was Bill and Charlie fighting with Percy and Crab with pale Mr. and Mrs. Weasly stumbling to there feet wands ten feet away. "HA HA HA HA YOU WILL ALL DIE BY OUR HANDS FOR THE GREAT VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Percy that ending with more hysterical laughter from him. Trying to suppress their fear Harry and Ron got up hurriedly and picked up their wands "Percy what are you doing?" asked Harry "Serving the dark lord of course." answered Percy. "What did you do to Dumbledore?" said Harry warily "He was taken care of as deserves him," said Crab. "Croco!" said a familiar voice from behind him. "Draco?" said Harry unbelievingly. "That's right Harry, oh by the way Dumbledore was only knocked unconscious." suddenly Harry realized Percy crying on the floor in obvious pain and and crab disappearing with several ministry wizards guarding him. "The ministry's men don't even care that you're using an unforgivable curse?" "Yes well they thought it appropriate for someone how just used it on his own father." After the whole epic ended Harry, Draco, and Ron walked up the stairs to Ron's room. For a little while Harry and Ron interrogated Malfoy on how he got there and why he saved them. All of answers no matter how direct could answer why he saved them when their houses were at war. "Well after a while I got sick of slytherin bossing me around like I was a slave and decided that I would join Gryffindor to make up for all the Gryfindors that joined slytherein like Nevel Longbottom and Collin Creavly." " What those two joined Voldemort!?" said Ron quickly covering his mouth from the shock of him saying Voldemorts name. " Yes they joined that fool riddle." said Hermione irritably. "Were you'd come from Hermione?" Asked Harry. "Ah I see Draco got here before me. Hense the reason Percy's in tears right?" " Ya that's right but how did ether of you get here?" asked Ron "That's kind of hard to explain, but ill tell you anyways." And so Hermione started the telling of how she and Malfoy had gotten there. After about two hours she ended to the call of Dumbledore at the door. "Harry, Ron, Hermione come down stairs with me will you please. Ah yes and you to Draco." As an after thought. Following Dumbledore down stairs they wondered what he wanted them for. When they came into the kitchen there was a table set up for a council. mooshining for them to sit down he called all the others to the table which included some men from the Ministry of Magic. "So, let the council begin." said Dumbledore. And so they started talking about if the ministry would join Gryffindor or if they would at least escort Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the school, which would be the Safe point for Gryffindor and Ravenclaw while the base of Slytherin and Hufflepuff was the old clearing where Aragog and his children once lived but were chased out by Vodemort. "I wonder," whispered Harry "Do you think they'll give us a chance to fight Voldemort's Death Eaters?" "Doubtable" "Bloody hell where'd you come from Sirius?" "Hold on Sirius what the hell...I thought you you were dead!" "No not dead just pulled through to Askaban." "Pulled through to Askaban?" "Yes that was a, well I guess you could call it a portkey to Askaban." Sirius got up from where he had sat down and motioned for them to follow. When they got up stairs, once again in Rons room, they all started questioning Sirius on what had happened in the 3-month interval. And as it turned out Sirius had used the same trick to get out of Askaban this time as he did the first time. "But Sirius didn't the workers at Askaban expect it having already seen what you could do?" asked Hermione Believe it or not they didn't. Apparently they thought I had used force to escape." "But you couldn't have you didn't have your wand the first time!" exclaimed Harry. "True but they didn't know that I didn't get it back like I had threatened." "You threatened the Dementors! That's impossible they would have sucked your soul out! Wouldn't they?" said Ron "Oh they tried for sure but you see the owners were afraid that Voldemort would try to kill them for it so they kept them of me." They group of friends new [and old] talked for almost the entire night before they went to sleep. Early the next morning Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco were woken up early to get ready for the trip to Hogworts. ******************************************** Nearly eight hours later the group reached their destination of Hogwarts only after being pulled through 3 portkeys and walking 130 miles, some of which [lucky for them] was actually on broomsticks. "So now what do we do?" asked Ron rather impatiently. "Now we send a few of you out to the different schools to get more wizards and students to aid us." answered Dumbledore. 


End file.
